The End of Time
by laisbarcelos
Summary: Tempo. Só mais uma vertente entre outras dimensões. Até o momento em que ele se esgota. A canção chega ao fim, mas não a história. O Universo canta para o Doutor dormir.


Rose não precisara acordar cedo para trabalhar. Todos estavam em clima festivo, mais um ano chegava na borda de seu fim e outro avistaria seu princípio. Naquele dia, o despertador não soou seu estridente alarme às sete horas e ela espertou somente após meio-dia, com a mãe vociferando que tivera que fazer todas as compras para a festa sozinha e Rose nem ao menos levantara para tentar dar um jeito na bagunça que estava o apartamento.

–Você sabe que vamos receber visitas à noite! Como espera que eu dê conta de tudo? – esbravejava Jackie Tyler.

–Relaxa, mãe – resmungou enquanto protegia os olhos da súbita luz que invadira o quarto quando a mãe abrira bruscamente as cortinas.

–Você é igualzinha ao seu pai. Sempre achando que as coisas vão se resolver por conta própria... Sempre esperando algo extraordinário para acontecer... Pois eu lhe digo uma coisa, nada extraordinário vai acontecer enquanto você não levantar dessa cama.

Rose afastou o cabelo do rosto e perdurou deitada por mais alguns minutos. As reclamações da mãe transpassavam as paredes e ainda chegavam aos seus ouvidos, contudo ela já não mais lhe concedia atenção alguma. Havia um resquício de uma verdade cruel nas palavras de Jackie. Nada extraordinário aconteceria a ela caso não levantasse da cama. Caso não fosse lá fora e agarrasse as nesgas de oportunidades que a vida concedia ocasionalmente. De quando em quando, Rose sentia-se motivada a almejar algo, no entanto, sempre tropeçava no objeto de desejo. O que ela realmente queria, nunca saberia dizer. De alguma forma, a realidade soava insípida e hostil demais. Os sonhos de mudar o mundo se foram junto com a infância e o conhecimento de que a magia que reverte os olhos de uma criança se esvanece cruelmente conforme o tempo passa. Fantasia à parte, a vida real era estarrecedora. Sufocante. Levantava todo dia para comparecer a um emprego subalterno que aceitara somente para calar os julgamentos da mãe, voltava para casa, trancava-se no quarto, saía com Mickey e Shareen e... Mais do mesmo mais uma vez. Talvez essa seja a vida adulta, um ciclo de repetições. Você, gradativamente, perde a capacidade de maravilhar-se com algo.

–Rose! Você quer um convite da rainha para levantar dessa cama? – Jackie surgira no batente da porta com o semblante completamente contorcido em uma expressão de raiva e impaciência.

Rose Tyler suspirou, esfregou os olhos e pôs-se de pé.

 _2005_ , pensou, _mais uma volta do ciclo de repetições._

~x~

De última hora, o namorado da mãe, Jimbo, convidara as duas para uma reunião em sua casa e a pequena festa de Jackie fora cancelada. Rose prometera a Mickey que estaria com ele meia-noite, encontrariam Shareen, mais alguns amigos e assistiram a queima de fogos. Resolveu então que ficaria com a mãe por determinado período e escaparia da festa antes que o relógio anunciasse o fim de 2004.

A noite gélida era indiferente às comemorações, a neve recobria o chão tal qual carros, casas e os gorros de alguns transeuntes que se dirigiam aos seus próprios amigos e familiares. Rose sentira-se sufocada com a presença das pessoas na festa, meros rostos estranhos para ela, e saíra para ouvir seus pensamentos. Ou calá-los. Sabia que aquele vazio era decorrente da data especial e da necessidade que todos pareciam ter em estarem estupidamente felizes e que logo passaria. Entretanto, olhava para o futuro e ele a esmagava. Rose Tyler, uma minúscula poeira no panorama cósmico.

Os primeiros fogos de artifício prenunciavam que a meia-noite estava se aproximando. O relógio de pulso marcava 11h45 p.m. Decidiu que era melhor voltar à festa e apressar a mãe. Mickey e Shareen ficariam chateados caso não estivesse com eles na hora da contagem regressiva. Volveu o olhar na direção do céu mais uma vez. Os pontinhos brilhantes lá em cima, tão admirados pelos humanos e mortos há milhões de anos. Imaginou que engraçado seria caso houvesse alguém os observando agora. A humanidade. Tão consciente de si, donos do universo. Imaginou que se realmente houvesse alguém, ele estaria rindo.

Levantou-se do meio-fio, espanou a neve da calça e seguiu na direção da casa. Ao irromper pela porta, desviando-se das pessoas com taças na mão, alegres e entretidas em conversas, entreouviu uma discussão de Jimbo com sua mãe e, instantes depois, Jackie Tyler a pegava pelo pulso dizendo que estavam indo embora.

O silêncio era pesado, sua presença quase tangível. As longínquas vozes agitadas ainda eram audíveis, mas mesmo assim, tudo parecia de uma calmaria desconcertante para Rose. O ruído opaco de seus passos somados aos da mãe quebravam a monotonia da falta de sons.

–Estou atrasada, eu perdi. Já é meia-noite. Mickey vai ficar zangado e é sua culpa – apontou.

–Não é! É culpa do Jimbo. Ele ia nos dar uma carona, então sei lá o que quebrou.

–Mãe, ele é um inútil.

–Pense bem, eu não vou conseguir nada melhor – havia um tom melancólico na voz de Jackie que fez Rose perceber que não era a única a não acreditar em si. A vida é cheia dessas coisas. Várias pessoas que se entrecruzam pelas ruas sentindo o mesmo misto de coisas, solitárias, tristes, casos perdidos. Tudo isso sem tomar consciência dos outros ao redor que compartilhavam medos similares.

Rose parou de andar e olhou na direção da mãe.

–Não fale assim – pediu enquanto afagava o ombro de Jackie – Nunca se sabe. Pode haver alguém lá fora.

–Talvez, um dia – deu de ombros - Feliz ano novo! – anunciou com a voz mais animada.

–Feliz ano novo! – ressoou Rose com alegria na voz, abraçando fortemente a mãe. -Não fique fora a noite toda – ordenou quando se separaram.

–Tente me deter.

Jackie seguiu na direção oposta enquanto Rose rumava para casa. Abraçava o corpo devido ao frio cortante quando subitamente um ruído a fez retesar-se e girar os calcanhares para averiguar do que se tratava.

–Você está bem? – questionou ao deparar com uma silhueta em um canto lúgubre. Um sujeito magro e esguio vestindo um sobretudo marrom e tênis devolveu o olhar. Fios rebeldes do cabelo desgranhado caiam por sobre sua testa.

–Sim – respondeu, por fim, com um tom com um quê de hesitação e algo a mais que Rose não soube identificar.

–Bebeu demais? – provocou, sorrindo.

–Algo assim – assentiu. Rose achou estranha a forma perscrutadora dos olhos daquele homem.

–Talvez seja hora de ir para casa.

–É.

Houvera um pesar naquela afirmação. Uma melancolia muito mais forte daquela que encontrara na voz da mãe minutos antes. Algo tão mais profundo e desolador... Desviou o olhar e afastou aqueles pensamentos. O homem meramente perdera a conta dos drinques. Ela estava imaginando coisas.

–De qualquer forma, feliz ano novo! – desejou vivamente.

–Para você também – o desconhecido concedeu-lhe um sorriso de canto. Rose já retomara seu caminho quando ele a interpelou novamente – Aliás, que ano é esse?

–Meu deus, quanto você bebeu? – o sujeito fez um meneio com a cabeça, algo com efeito similar a um dar de ombros - Primeiro de Janeiro de 2005.

–2005. Vou dizer uma coisa a você. Aposto que terá um ano novo incrível.

Havia algo naquela voz... Uma emoção contida. Algo...

–É? – ele sorriu em resposta e ela retribuiu o gesto - Vejo você por aí.

Ao despedir-se, saiu correndo para casa. Subiu as escadas no mesmo passo, ainda sorrindo com a gentileza de um estranho.

Rose já estava no quarto e não ouviu o resfolegar de dor que escapava dos lábios do sujeito enquanto ele andava. De volta para casa uma última vez. Também não viu a aparição de uma estranha criatura que nem em seus mais fantasiosos sonhos poderia imaginar. Algumas voltas adiante no tempo, descobriria que tratava-se de um Ood.

–Nós vamos cantar para você, Doutor. O Universo cantará para você dormir.

E o Universo cantou. Cantou porque aquele era o fim do tempo. Estava na hora.

–Essa canção é o fim. Mas a história nunca acaba.

O Doutor fez seu caminho para casa com dificuldade, aos tropeços. Por fim, parou em frente a uma caixa de polícia de modelo antigo, roubada em Gallifrey. Há tanto tempo...

Mas o que significava o tempo, afinal, para um Senhor do Tempo?

Naquele instante, enquanto adentrava sua casa, maior por dentro, significava o fim.

Jogou o sobretudo de lado e assistiu ao início de sua regeneração. Deu uma volta ao redor do painel de controle e, ao puxar uma pequena alavanca, colocou a TARDIS em movimento. Através de todo o tempo e espaço... Mas, para ele, aquilo havia se esgotado.

–Eu não quero ir.

Sozinho, no fim do tempo.


End file.
